mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Sindel
'|align=center}} : "That was fun!" : Sindel when she uses her friendship finisher. Sindel (also called Queen Sindel by her regal name), is a character in the Mortal Kombat series of fighting games. About Sindel Sindel is an exceptional character in the Mortal Kombat series (and in fighting games in general) in more than one way. She is a distinctly older and mature character, with flowing grey hair and a regal attitude befitting of her role as Queen of Edenia. Another factor that contributes to her uniqueness is the fact that at one point in the series, she was actually undead. In spite of her gloomy, gothic appearance, Sindel is benevolent in nature. She rules the realm of Edenia alongside her daughter, Princess Kitana. Sindel's power appears to be more one of an inner, ethereal nature, however, and she has a natural affinity with aerial magic, as evidenced by her ability to levitate and manipulate sonic waves. In Mortal Kombat Deception creator Ed Boon exprsses sindel as a challenging charector in more then one way. Early Story Sindel's storyline begins tragically 10,000 years ago, when her kingdom was invaded by Shao Kahn, and she was forced to watch as her husband, King Jerrod was killed, her people enslaved, and then-infant Kitana adopted by Kahn as his daughter. This proved too much for her, as a mother, wife, and queen, and soon after the invasion, she committed suicide. Sindel's Resorection However, this would not be the end of her. Gaining aid from the Elder God Shinnok, Shao Kahn would conspire to bring her back to life, but not in Outworld. Instead, her resurrection would take place on Earth, which would allow Shao Kahn to step through the borders separating the realms and claim her for himself, thus forcing a merger between Earth and Outworld. She would also be revived in a brainwashed state, with no knowledge of her past and having complete loyalty to Kahn. After the sorcerer Shang Tsung failed to secure Earth via the Mortal Kombat tournament, Kahn implemented this plan, and was partially successful; Sindel was reborn just as was planned, and Kahn was able to garner a partial merger of the realms by her revival before Earth's warriors defeated him. However, Kahn didn't just lose Earth in his defeat; Kitana - realizing that her mother was alive - succeeded in procuring an audience with her and convincing her of her true past, thus turning Sindel against the emperor. As Kahn's defeat also succeeded in separating it from their homerealm of Edenia, Sindel took up her rightful place on its throne, and vowed not only to rebuild their home, but to also bring down Shao Kahn for his many crimes. Edenian's Trator However, those plans had to wait, as one of Sindel's people, the daughter of an Edenian ambassador to the realms named Tanya, betrayed her homeland and allowed the Netherrealm forces of the fallen Elder God Shinnok to invade the palace. Though Kitana got away, Sindel herself was captured and held in her own dungeon until Shinnok's forces were defeated. Enraged at this latest invasion on her kingdom, Sindel sent Kitana to form an alliance with the Shokan armies and lead them into battle against a weakened Shao Kahn while she continued to help restore Edenia to its former beauty Sindel's Deception Unfortionlly once again sindel plans on restoring edenia would once again have to wait. After the formantion of the Deadly Alliance, it brought battle between Kitana and her alliance, untimely kitana and her alliance was defeated and slain, But Onaga the dragon king had resorrected kitana and her alliance under his control. Edenia once again was in peril danger when onaga went to Edenia and capture queen sindel and lock her in her own prison and used kitana as her prisoner guard knowing that she could not bring herselve to her own daughter. As tanya the trator of Edenia aid Onaga in finding the secret ancient anchanted power which lied in Edenia knowin that sindel would be out of the way. But jade thought diffrently and free sindel by defeating kitana and the two escape to outworld. After escaping to outworld sindel and jade went to the Dragon king's tomb, were the original body of Onaga lied, sindel and jade prepeared the ancent spell which would bring his soul back to the cell, but Onaga had interfered, Onaga could had defeated sindel and jade but instead took pleasure in using kitana to stop them, but he was a fool, as jade took on kitana sindel thrust her Kwan Dao into the body and scream the antient spell which put onaga back into his corpse and laying him to rest defeating him. The defeat of onaga broke the control he had over kitana and reunite her with sindel, putting Edenia back in one piece. Sindel's Ending In Sindel's Armageddon Ending, with the power of a god coursing through her, Sindel chose to undo the murder of her husband, Jerod, at the hands of Shao Kahn. Reachin into The Heavens, she pulled his soul back to Edenia and made him flesh once more. The reunited Jarod, Sindel and Kitana formed the Triad of the Just to protect the realms from tyrants like Shao Kahn. Movie appearance Sindel appeared in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation and is eventually turned to the good side by Kitana. She is first believe to be the key to closing Shao Kahn's portals to Earth, then her daughter is believed to be the key. She only has a limited role in the movie, and is noted for her cheesy lines of dialogue. When she is brought back to life, her change in alliances occurs, and she wears a symbolic white dress to denote this. She is portrayed by South African actress Musetta Vander. Trademarks *Her Banshee Scream she has had for years up to MKD and MK:A. *Sindel's Gray hair with a black streak (In, Annihilation, her hair was switched. It was Black with a gray streak). *Her purple battlesuit (even though it's different from Kitana's bodysuit). *Glowing white eyes (In Annihilation she had Green eyes). Memorable Moves *'Banshee Scream': Sindel screams and stuns the opponent for a free hit. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MKD) *'Levitate': Sindel uses her flying abilities to float in mid-air. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Fireball': Sindel fires a ball of fire from her mouth. **She could do this while floating in the air as well. (**MK3, **UMK3, **MKT, MKD) *'Double Fireball': While floating in the air, Sindel could fire 2 fireballs from her mouth. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) Fatalities *'Scream of death': Sindel screams with such force that her opponent's skin rips off of its body and a skeleton covered in flesh remains. (MK3). *'Death Spin': Sindel wraps her opponent in her hair, then pulls it back quickly. The victim spins at an impossible speed, until bones and blood splurt out, leaving nothing behind (MK3). *'Kwan Dao Spin': Sindel tosses her opponent in the air above her, then pulls out her Kwan Do and begins twirling it in the air. As the opponent falls onto it, he/she is chopped up into pieces (MK:D). *'Super Screamer': Sindel screams with such force that her opponent's body is torn to pieces. (MK:D). Other finishers *'Field Goal' – She kicks a field goal and says "That Was Fun". (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Animality': Sindel turns into a neon purple wasp. She buzzes over to her opponent and repeatedly stings him/her in the neck until both disappear off the side of the screen. She then reappears in her human form (MK3). *'Hara Kiri': Sindel gracefully leaps into the air and backflips, only to land (less gracefully) on her head, snapping her own neck, drawing blood (MK:D). Trivia *Sindel was one of several MK3 characters who were not officially named until the game neared completion. During production, she was nicknamed "Muchacha" and "The Bride" by the programmers. *Sindel's Star Scream fatality was translated as a fatality for Fujin, only Fujin uses the power of strong winds to rip apart the flesh of his opponent. *Her "that was fun" quote from Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 was used in the second movie. *Sindel is said to have been inspired by Marvel Comics' Banshee, who appears in the X-Men series as the two characters use the power of high sonics to attack their enemies and fly. *She is the first character in the Mortal Kombat series who used the power of flight as both a move used in combat and as a win pose. *Sindel is the first (and only so far) undead female character Category: Characters